SkyFall- The Story of a Legend
by Warriorfanwriter
Summary: It has been 5000 years since StarClan moved them above the clouds to protect them from the Dark Forest. Flightpaw is taking part in the clan anueal Wing Cermoney to become a warrior. But when Goldfeather, a she-cat that is sucked into a tornodo at the end of the cermony, will Flightpaw (now Flightwing) be able to save her from ancient shadows of the past? (Rated T)
1. Prologe

**5000 years ago...**

Thousands and thousands of years ago, the Dark Forest attacked the clans. Many cats tried to battle the evil, undead cats, but it was all in vain.

They prayed to StarClan to save them as there clans were nearly destroyed. Then five StarClan warriors and a pure white and orange she-cat came.

With there power they lifted a very large pice of land into the sky, so they could live in peace.

After they had diapered above the clouds, she and the warriors defeated the Dark Forest.

As there punishment for killing so many lives on that day, they transformed them into ugly beasts of nature and banishing them into the deeps of the Dark Forest.

As for the leader of the cruel cats, he ran away along with his clan mates of the Dark Forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, the surviving cats were healing themselves from the terrible wounds. A gray cat looked at a pool of water that soon lit up.

He backed away as the form of the orange and white she-cat took shape. "Who are you?" he asked as other cats carefully watched the glowing cat as she began to speck.

"I am know as Din, I am a cat that watched your clans since the beining of time" she said, her voice as soft as bird song.

"But why have you moved us to the sky above, why can't you destroy the Dark Forest for us?" asked the gray tom as Din shocked her head and then spoke again.

"StarClan is not as powerful as the Dark Forest, we decided it was time for the clans to live in entral peace away from the Dark Forest" she answered.

"But were not like birds, we can't just fly where ever we want to, what if we fell to the surface?" asked a brown she-cat as the other cats began to speck to each other what they should do now.

Before anyone could talk anymore, the gray tom looked at his mate in shock. "Flowersong.., y-ou're growing wings!" he gasped in shock as everyone one looked at each other.

Every single cat on that piece of land had a set of wings, all in the color of there furs. The gray tom looked back at the orange and white she-cat and spoke.

"Did you do this?" asked the gray tom as he pointed to his newly growed wings to Din.

"Yes Graystar, for the survival of your clans" she said as she began to fade from view of the cats of the clans.

"Wait, what about visiting StarClan to receive things to help our clans?" I asked as she smiled and just said "When we meet again" she said as she disappeared into nothing more of nothing.

* * *

The Dark Forest warriors were garthing as what looked like a cat was artfully a cat transformed into a monster that had large, sharp, yellow claws and still had blood soaked teeth.

This was the leader, who manged to survive getting killed by StarClan. "Cats of the Dark Forest" he began in his tenable voice of growling.

"We may have lost today, but StarClan made a big mistake when they turned us into horrible monsters. When the time comes, we shall crush the clans once in for all" he growled as voice would of been heard though all of the forest.

The Dark Forest cheered in their monstrous forms and then the evil leader let them do whatever their dark hearts desired.

As he jumped down from the rock he stood on he looked to the sky and then spoke softly to himself.

"Some day, I shall rule over every living and undead thing there is in this world" he growled under his breath as he dashed away into the dead of night into the world full of life.

* * *

**Hello Warrior fans, thanks to everyone who have read the prologue of my 2nd Crossover. If you guessed it, this fan fiction is based the game called: Legend of Zelda: Skyword Sword and Warriors (book). Please review if you have any time, it would really help if you could do that. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter one- All, But Just a Dream

I was dreaming, that was the first thing I knew. A dream filled with horrible monsters, I knew that it was a nightmare.

But something chased away the darkness away, a strange cat that floated above me with no wings at all.

"You must awake as a hero, you must become a legend among the clans" I heard that cat's voice, as perfect as bird song.

Before I could ask her anything, I began to fall away and falling with me was Goldfeather.

I tried to reach for her, but she falled even faster then me as she felled into the monster's claws which crushed her to death.

Was this the fate of me and Goldfeather? I asked myself as I too fell faster, but I never did fell into the monster's claws.

Instead I falled to the ground below, about to brack my spine and die an even more horrible death.

That's when I heard someone call my voice again.

* * *

It never did happened, I thought to myself as I got up from my nest. Then I was face to face with my younger sister, Larksong.

"Ahhh!" I cried out, just very shocked to see her in my face. When I finally came over to her, she was laughing her head off.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" I asked her angrily.

She soon stopped laughing and then spoke. "Goldfeather wanted me to wake you up, today is you're Wing Ceremony!" she said as he jumped up and down.

Oh shoot, I'm late meeting Goldfeather today! I rushed out of the den and walked into the clearing. Outside the cats where staring at me as I rushed out of the camp to Skydrop Point.

Why had I forgoted that today was the day of the Wing Ceremony, I was going to become a warrior. I thought as I rushed past the trees in the forest and finally stopped at rocky chef edge called the Skydrop Point.

"I'm sorry am late" I huffed as I tried to cath my breath as Goldfeather turned around and walked towards me.

She was the only cat in our clan that had the most perfect golden fur, I could hardly ever take my eyes off of her.

"Flightpaw, did I not tell you to come early so I could help you for the Wing Ceremony?" she asked me, narrowing her eyes.

I tried to speck, but then she just slapped me in the face with her paw. Wow, that's one powerful hit, I thought to myself as she spoke again.

"Let's just hope that you're do better then Grooseclaw, he's hoping to beat you again" she sighed and I nodded my head.

Grooseclaw has been bullying me ever since when we were only kits, Grooseclaw had beat me at the last Wing Ceremony and that's how he got his warrior name.

"Flightpaw, stop daydreaming and let's go" she hissed as we both ran off of the Skydrop Point.

As we both dropped off as I could feel the rushing air at all sides of me, we began to soar instead of falling and soon we were flying.

The brezze of wind began to slow as we gently flapped our wings in the morning sun. "Hey, let's talk to my father before we go" she said as turned to the west, towards the camp.

We soon landed and Goldfeather's father was already waiting for us as we landed at the center of the camp.

"I see you and Flightwing did some training today" he said as he chucked a bit. Goldfeather looked towards me and then spoke out.

"Father, I'm not sure Flightwing is going to become a warrior today, he woke up late for our training today" she yelled out as I bit my touge hard.

I wish he had not said that out load, now Grooseclaw is going to win again knowing I had not did any training.

"Fear not Goldfeather, Flightpaw is very good at flying, I know he can win this time" he said as he chucked once more.

"Moonstar, should we not be going to the Wing Ceremony?" I asked as he chuckled again and then spoke.

"Right you are, let's get going" he said as all three of us began to flap our wings and fly into the clear, moring sky.


End file.
